El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo: Especial de Navidad
by Ice devil 80
Summary: Solo un Especial por estas fiestas; Disfrutes de comedia, angustia y un poco de perversión ( ﾟヮﾟ) (ﾟヮﾟ ) Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**SALUDOS! A los lectores de este fic, mis más sinceras felicidades en este 25 de diciembre, gracias a todos por estar junto a este escritor novato. Me alegra que mi fic sea del gusto de las personas.**

 **Este es un especial de navidad. Esta fuera de la trama de la historia, pero tiene lugar después de los 7 años perdidos, claro destacar: Me he quedado sin inspiración en estos días y bueno… de algún momento a otro mis historias serán lentas, pero tranquilos! Estoy seguro que recuperare la inspiración en este nuevo año. Ahora agradecimientos a los seguidores!**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **011010100110111101110011011001, AkumaBuradumun, Aliteru, Angel-Gesso, Axel kdna, BRICKSHOOT, ByAlex111, Creative Dead Soul CDS, Custos-Stories, Custos de Lumine, DANNYHALL55, Dakuabenja, Darckaiser2005, DarkKayser, Darks Draggenel, Dragon of the eternal night, Fenix en llamas, Flor Carmesi, Gratsunaru8027, Guerrerowalker, Hideki-Uzumaki, Hyakki Yako, JESUSZN, Jack480, JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep, Kitsune No Me10, MBlacky, Matrixivyuzumaki, Morde The Cat, Naomi D. S, Naruto The King, Naruto agüero, Nekomoriuzumaki27, Pablo464, PaulaAbsol, Pein Akatsuki, Reptilian95, Ronaldc v2, SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA, SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0, SamSlayer345, Satsujin Boken, ShuMaGoKurama, SkyBoss72, , Takumi Yousei, Victor018, Yair, Zafir09, alejandroelmatadormata, alucardzero, chrisuchihadragnel2000, darkofsoul, davidmh11, eden de orion, , elian0587, florrociog96, ichimaruuu, insignia241, javier1175235, kastian6066, lilistrauss8027, loko89772, madarax, maicol1311, marianixt, , natt7, nauzumakihyuga21, olakeace3225022, olakeacechupameunpie, percy morgesten, rafael-dragneel, raku169, redsombra, silverwolf.6678, treycer41, Tsukunevampire, uzumakidragneel559, white Kurama, Xirons, yassin20.**

 **Mis más sinceros agradecimientos. El contenido del capítulo es mi versión de la navidad del especial del manga y recientemente de la OVA 9 del anime.**

 **Esta historia será de dos partes. Esperen la próxima parte hasta año nuevo (** **ﾟヮﾟ** **)** **(** **ﾟヮﾟ** **)**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " _ **Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido**_ _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

" **Especial de Navidad"**

 **Parte I: Accidente antes de Navidad**

El 24 de diciembre ha llegado al continente de Fiore, todos ya lo saben, esta época del año que se celebra en familia y amigos, tiempo para divertirse y disfrutar del frio invernal de esta época del año; como es costumbre, las personas se preparan para esta fecha, abrigándose para no congelarse, preparar la comida para un festín navideño, los niños jugando esperando ansiosos los regalos que Santa-san pueda traeres, y los padres haciendo lo posible para comprar los regalos que sus hijos tanto desean. Claro que sin revelarse y arruinar la infancia de los niños con respecto a Santa-san.

Una época muy divertida y llena de alegría. Claro que en la ciudad de Magnolia, en el Gremio de Fairy Tail no pasan desapercibidos. Bueno para algunos, el gremio se había ofrecido para limpiar y dejar como nueva la Kardia Cathedral. Y es por esa razón que los magos de Fairy Tail se encuentran en estos momentos trabajando como conserjes.

Incluso los más jóvenes del gremio se ofrecieron a ayudar. Estos jóvenes claramente son Naruto Fullbuster. Wendy Marvell y Romeo Conbolt. El trio veía con asombro como la pura fuerza sobre humana de Elfman levantaba el _gigante_ árbol de navidad de este año. La ropa de los últimos tres es como normalmente se visten. Naruto por su parte se mantuvo cálido por una chaqueta con piel y un gorro de navidad sobre su cabeza. De entre los tres chicos, Naruto es quien parece que le pico el espiritó navideño.

"¡Increíble Elfman-san!" Grito Naruto emocionado.

"Elfman-Nii es muy fuerte ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Romeo sonriendo.

"Elfman-san es muy amable por ayudar a colocar el árbol" Dijo Wendy.

"Todos esos músculos deben de servir para algo, nada mejor que esto para usarlo" Comento Charles volando por encima de los magos de hielo, fuego y viento.

Naruto siempre trató de disfrutar de algunos de los días de invierno antes de la más celebrada de las vacaciones en Magnolia llegó a la vuelta de la esquina. Él pensó que era el más triste de todos los días (además de su cumpleaños) en años anteriores cuando llegó la Navidad, Naruto siempre estaba solo. Antes de conocer a Kaguya, en Konoha todos los aldeanos pasaron la Navidad con sus padres y hermanos, pero Naruto pasó su Navidad solo, probablemente nunca lo celebra. Pero eso cambio cuando llego Gray y los demás miembros del gremio. Se sintió decepcionado después de los acontecimientos de la Isla Tenrō. Dado que solo faltaban semanas para celebrar por primera vez la navidad con una familia, imaginen la decepción de Naruto después de despertar de esos 7 años de ausencia sin saber que era una navidad con una familia.

Y después de ese años separado de todo el gremio, por primera vez podrá celebrar esta fiesta familiar junto a Gray y los demás, solo espera que nada inesperado pase también este año.

Los ciudadanos entraron en júbilo por el árbol de este año. Los tres magos se entusiasmaron con la idea de decorarlo. Wendy subió a las escaleras para adornar tranquilamente el árbol, Charles ayudándola volando a su lado; Romeo y Naruto por su parte…

"¡No uses tu fuego para tomar las decoraciones idiota! ¡Las quemaras!" Grito Naruto cuando vio al autoproclamado hermano menor de Natsu usar sus llamas purpuras pegajosas para tomar las decoraciones navideñas.

"¡¿Qué has dicho copo de nieve?! ¡Así podemos trabajar más rápido!" Dijo Romeo apagando sus llamas y encarando al rubio.

"¡¿A quien llamas copo de nieve, Fosforo apagado?!"

"¡A ti por supuesto!"

"¿No te das cuenta que si usas tu fuego, quemaras el árbol y las decoraciones y la Cathedral Kardia y probablemente toda la cuidad de Magnolia?" Pregunto inexpresivamente el rubio, un poco exagerado.

"No are nada de eso. Mira; este es fuego frio y pegajoso" Dijo mostrando unas llamas azules purpuras.

"Es fuego lo mires por donde lo mires, incluso si es frio" Dijo con cara de palo.

"Hmp. Al menos estoy haciendo algo, todo lo que estás haciendo es tararear como idiota" Contrarresto el peli negro.

"Se llaman villancicos estúpido"

"¡¿Huh?! ¿Cómo me llamaste?"

La vista de estos dos es un poco familiar para cualquiera que los vea, solo hay que cambiar el cabello de Naruto por uno de color azabache y una bufanda blanca en el cuello del peli negro junto con cambiar el cabello de Romeo por uno de color rosa.

¡Es color salmón maldita sea!

Wendy vio a sus amigos peleando, y como buena compañera trato de tranquilizarlos, pero como es sabido, cuando los dos pelean, se necesita de una fuerza comparable a la de Erza para detener dos rivales peleando.

"¡Ustedes dos deténganse por favor! ¡Hay que llevarnos bien!" Dijo la caza dragones del cielo interviniendo entre los dos magos.

"Mira que hacer exactamente las mismas peleas que Natsu y Gray son lamentables, ustedes son mejores que esos dos, realmente temo por su futuro" Charles se quejó.

Auras de fuego y hielo rodearon a los dos niños, el rubio de mirada azul gruñía enojado, mientras que el peli negro de mirada oscura compartía sus mismos gruñidos. Ambos bufaron y voltearon la mirada cruzándose de brazos. Wendy suspiro aliviada.

"Es culpa suya por querer prenderle fuego a todo Fiore" Naruto acuso abiertamente.

"…Por lo menos trato de ayudar y no me quedo parado como idiota" Romeo contesto.

"Por favor dejen de pelear" Wendy puso una mano sobre el hombre de Romeo.

"Si Wendy lo pide supongo que puedo parar" Dijo Romeo colocando una mano sobre la de la peli azul.

Mientras Naruto no tenía palabras para describir aquella rabia que le recorría el cuerpo hasta el punto de tener que apretar los puños con fuerza al ver tal escena que le ponía los pelos de punta. Solo hasta hoy maldijo como nunca antes no poder tener contacto directo con las personas, de lo contrario separaría a esos dos a la fuerza. En su lugar prefirió cruzarse de brazos e inflar los cachetes con un puchero molesto. Eso hizo hasta que un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza.

"¡Mira Wendy! ¡Puedo ser 100 veces más útil que la antorcha humana! **¡Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras) con 100 explosiones de humo, réplicas exactas del rubio tomaron las decoraciones del árbol navideño y comenzaron con la decoración.

"¡Eso es increíble Naruto!" Grito Wendy.

"Al menos está siendo útil para algo" Comento divertida Charles por los no tan discretos intentos del rubio de llamar la atención de Wendy.

El original le guiño un ojo a Romeo en señal de victoria, y detrás del peli negro se podía ver la palabra _perdedor_ en mayúsculas. El mago de fuego gruño por la victoria del rubio, pero las cosas no se quedaran así. Aquel pelinegro de mirada oscura estaba irradiando furia por cada poro de su piel.

Wendy decidió no quedarse atrás y también tomo una de las cajas con decoraciones y se marchó para subir las escaleras, Charles todo el tiempo ayudándola cargando su propia caja.

"Esto es bastante festivo" Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

"Es la noche de navidad, al fin y al cabo"

"¡Buen trabajo Naruto-chan! ¡Les encargo el árbol!" las dos amigas vieron a Erza bajar por una soga y dieron gracias a los cielos de que los magos rivales se detuvieran en sus peleas, de lo contrario algo malo les hubiera pasado.

"¡Erza-san! ¡Esa ropa le queda muy bien!" Llamo Wendy. Y es cierto, la maga de armaduras viste un lindo traje de santa en versión mujer pelirroja sexi, encantadora que podría matarle de solo una mirada.

"Sí que se ha puesto linda"

"Es la noche de navidad, al fin y al cabo"

Ambas magas regresaron a su trabajo, mientras que arriba de la Cathedral Kardia, donde la campana se tocaba, los magos Natsu, Gray y Gajeel limpiando se encontraban, es probable que los tres molestos estaban.

Dentro de la Cathedral Lucy junto a Juvia barriendo el polvo del suelo limpiaban, ambas miraron hacia arriba cuando escucharon que sus amigos hablaban. Curiosas, las magas fueron hasta donde se podían observar a los tres magos que molestos estaban.

"Oye ¿Dónde estás limpiando? Toda esta parte está sucia" Lucy suspiro cansada ¿Ahora que les pasaba?

"¿Qué? Fuiste tú quien limpio esta parte"

"¡Ya cállate y limpia!"

"Ah, este es un día especial para los novios" Juvia suspiro enamorada. Lástima que Gray siempre sus sentimientos rechazaba.

"No creo que deberías esperar gran cosa, además Mira-san y Naruto-kun no te dejaran hacer un movimiento" Dijo Lucy con lastima hacia su amiga.

Fuego ardía en los ojos de la maga de agua, sus puños apretaba contra su pecho con fuerza. "¡Mis rivales en el amor! Juvia está segura que hoy Gray-sama aceptara los sentimientos de Juvia, mis rivales en el amor no podrán hacer nada esta vez" Dijo con confianza.

"¡Shh! Mira-chan te matara si te escucha decir esas cosas" Lucy dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente. "Y ya te he dicho esto una vez, y te lo dije varias veces y creo que las diré eternamente. Naruto-kun _no_ está interesado por su propio padre de _esa_ manera. Simplemente es protector sobre Gray a su manera. _A pesar de que es celoso incluso cuando esta con Mira-san…"_ Pensó lo último suspirando mentalmente.

"Pero nadie puede ser _así_ de posesivo sobre una persona si no hay sentimientos en medio"

 **Con los magos de fuego, hierro y hielo.**

"Tan solo mira esto…Jejeje" el caza dragones se puso a dibujar a su amigo Happy contra el frio metal de la campana.

"¡Deja de jugar! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Gray parece que está comenzando a enfurecerse con el peli rosa.

"¿Qué te parece?" Natsu por su parte ignoro lo que dijo el azabache y pregunto su opinión sobre su dibujo.

"¡Limpia bien de una vez!"

"Ya te he dicho que dejes de hablar…" Se quejó Gajeel.

"¡Así es, hay que limpiar de una vez!" Dijo Happy.

"¡Natsu! ¡Gray!" Ambos magos se sobresaltaron al grito de la demonio escarlata. "¡Dejen de pelear mientras limpian! ¡Háganlo bien!"

"¡Bien, vamos a dejarlo brillante!"

"¡Claro que sí!"

Parece que nadie quiere invocar la furia de la Scarlet en esta fecha, no cuando esta esta empeñada en que sea la mejor navidad de Naruto.

" _Esos dos, más vale que no lo arruinen"_ Pensó molesta la maga de armaduras. Su mirada viajo hasta posarse sobre Naruto, o a quien creía que era el clon original. Sus palabras de hace una semana, fueron casi tan malas como las que había dicho durante el Festival de la Cosecha y también en Fantasia.

" _¿Estas emocionado por la navidad Naruto-chan? Eso es raro, nunca antes te había visto tan emocionado sobre algo que no fuera el ramen" Dijo Erza sentad en la mesa habitual de su equipo._

" _¡Por supuesto que estoy emocionado-Dattebayo!"_

" _¿A sí? ¿Puedo preguntar porque estas tan emocionado?"_

" _Ya lo hiciste… pero de todos modos, estoy muy entusiasmado, será la primera vez que celebrare la Navidad, ¡No puedo esperar! ¿Es verdad eso que dice sobre que en señor gordo entra a las casas a dejar regalos?" Pregunto con brillos en sus ojos azules._

" _Por supuesto, si has sido bueno por un año, Santa-san te dará un regalo por tu buen comportamiento" Dijo Lucy, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era raro ver a Naruto tan feliz y emocionado por algo, sin duda algo poco común._

" _Ah…" Repentinamente, los ánimos del rubio se apagaron, y escondió su cara en su bufanda._

" _¿Pasa algo Naruto?" Quien pregunto fue Natsu, se le hizo raro el repentino cambio de humor._

"… _No, no pasa nada"_

 _El Equipo de Natsu dejo de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo y enfocaron toda su atención al rubio. Y no fueron los únicos, todos en el gremio se quedaron en silencio, exasperantes sobre el cambio de humor._

" _Definitivamente te pasa algo. Ya suéltalo, ¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunto Gray._

 _Naruto bajo la mirada, jugueteo con sus dedos índices con nerviosismo, por último, esos ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos similares de Gray. Todos jadearon cuando vieron esos ojos comenzaron quebrarse. "S-Santa-san no vendrá a nuestra casa ¿Verdad Tou-san?"_

" _¿P-Porque lo preguntas?"_

" _Santa-san solo deja regalos a los niños buenos… yo no soy un niño bueno…"_

" _¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunto Gray con el ceño fruncido. Esto es de esos momentos en los que Naruto se pone deprimido. Le irritaba pensar que el chico pensara menos de sí mismo. Así que para quitarle esos pensamientos de la cabeza, uso dos de sus dedos y pico la frente del rubio._ (Al puro estilo Itachi Uchiha) _fingió toser cuando el rubio volteo a verlo. "Primero que nada: Santa-san_ _vendrá_ _a nuestra casa, ¿Por qué? Porque tú eres un niño bueno, deja de pensar mal de ti mismo, odio cuando haces eso ¿Entendido?" Reprendió del azabache tirando de las mejillas del rubio sin piedad._

" _¡Hai..! ¡Deja de tirar mis mejillas!"_

 _Sus compañeros rieron satisfechos, si uno esta triste entonces todos están ríes, nuca se abandona a un compañero que este de mal humor._

 _Con el paso de las horas, Erza y Naruto fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la mesa. Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelear cuando el primero dijo algo sobre stripper intentando ser cool, y Wendy junto a Lucy y Charles fueron a hablar con Levy sobre algún libro tonto. Dejando a ambos magos en un silencio cómodo._

" _Has cambiado mucho desde el día en que llegaste" Comento Erza llevando a su boca un trozo de pastel. El rubio volteo a verla con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos. "Ya no eres ese niño cauteloso que mordía y rasguñaba a Gray cada vez que se te acercaba, ya no nos miras ni a mí ni al gremio con desconfianza, realmente has cambiado Naruto-chan"_

" _¿Realmente he cambiado tanto?"_

" _Sí. Esa mirada de odio y miedo en tus ojos se fue por fin; sé que siempre tienes miedo de herir a los demás, puedo entender que siempre estés alejado. Es por nuestro propio bien. Pero eso solo te aleja de nosotros, y te hundes en la oscuridad mientras más te alejas, me alegra que Gray no te dejara caer en la oscuridad"_

" _Lo sé, pero quedarme esperando sólo causará más miedo y sufrimiento. Para poder escapar de una senda de soledad, mi única opción era trabajar duro y hacer mi propio camino. Si hago eso, entonces algún día… Algún día… Podré ser como él. Es por eso que, como Mago de Fairy Tail, intentaré convertirme en un Mago del que Gray este orgulloso. Así podré vivir unido a mi Gremio. Tou-san es realmente increíble. No importa que tan perdido en la oscuridad una persona pueda estar, él lo tomara de la mano. Él lo tratará de salvar. Así es como es él... ¡Yo simplemente lo daré todo para proteger a mis amigos y a el Mundo-Dattebayo!_

" _Naruto..." La pelirroja se arrojó hacia el rubio con intenciones de abrazarlo, aprisionando al rubio entre sus brazos y su delantera. "¡Qué lindo y buen chico eres!"_

" _¡Tomate suéltame! No… puedo… respirar…"_

Erza sonrió a ese recuerdo, Naruto quien siempre estuvo solo incluso después de entrar en el gremio, finalmente se abrió su corazón hacia Fairy Tail, antes siempre supo mantenerse al margen, no dejando que las personas estén demasiado cerca como para lastimarse, pero estando lo suficientemente cerca para no sentirse solo. El camino de soledad que el rubio vivió fue peor de lo que la pelirroja había pensado. Todo este tiempo pensó que el niño estuvo feliz en el gremio, pero ni ella ni los demás sabían que sufría por dentro. Es por esa razón, que más que nada, Erza quiere darle a Naruto una navidad que jamás olvidara; si esta es la primera navidad que celebrara. Entonces que ni siquiera el mismo Zeref se atreva a arruinarla.

"Con la ayuda de Naruto-chan estamos progresando mucho más rápido… ¡Elfman! ¡Lucy! ¡Naruto-chan!" llamo la pelirroja.

Con la fuerza del albino, levantaron una gran estatua de la Cathedral, mientras Erza y Lucy limpian con las escobas donde estaba la estatua, Naruto se pasa un trapeador mientras estas barren. Una vez limpia, el pequeño grupo se dirigió a la siguiente estatua. Repitiendo la misma secuencia anterior, sin embargo la pelirroja y los dos rubios ignoraron olímpicamente al albino con problemas para sostener la estatua. Claro que si la rompe ya todos se imaginan el semejante grito del maestro. Afortunadamente, Patherlily en su forma de batalla ayudo al albino con la estatua.

Con el paso de las horas, el atardecer llego a la cuidad de magnolia. Con la ayuda de los clones del rubio, la limpieza de la Cathedral Kardia estaba en su etapa culminante. El rubio original literalmente se paseó como le jefe de la mafia por toda la Cathedral mandando ordenes por aquí y por allá. Cabe decir, sus clones no estaban del todo felices de ser tratados como esclavos. Junto a la limpieza de las ventanas y del interior de la Cathedral; la limpieza de la campana también va progresando, aun con las constantes peleas de Natsu y Gray, lo que nos lleva a otra de sus peleas.

"Ah ¿Algo ha temblado?" Pregunto Natsu visiblemente incómodo.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Gray, en algún momento se quedó toda su ropa que quedo solo en ropa interior.

"¡Oye está temblando!"

"¡¿No es el viento?!"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de hacer eso!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Deja de decir tonterías-!" El azabache no llego a terminar de regañar al peli rosa porque este comenzó a marearse, su cara se puso verde y parecía listo para vaciar su estómago. "¡Ohhh Natsu! ¡No vomites! ¡Lo hemos limpiado bien! ¡Detente!"

En un intento de para el vómito del peli rosa, Gray se movió bruscamente para tapar la boca del caza dragones; sin embargo sus movimientos bruscos inclinaron la campana. Resulta que Happy pensó que sería divertido molestar a los magos moviendo la campana. Pero su pequeña broma le salió por la culata. Cuando la campana se movió este hiso que golpeara el badajo y este se quedó sordo por el sonido de la campana.

"¡Oigan!"

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!"

"¡Lo están haciendo sonar mucho!"

Charles junto a Lily y Lisanna volaron a ver qué pasa con la campana.

"¡Has algo para detenerlo!" Grito Gray tapando la boca de Natsu para no arruinar toda la limpieza que hicieron.

"¡¿Qué esperan que haga-?!" Los gritos de Gajeel fueron reemplazados por gritos de dolor cuando sus espalda choco contra una viga de madera.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" Todo se fue a la mierda. Ya llego Erza! Pero llegó demasiado tarde, la campana se rompió, y los tres magos cayeron.

"¡Idiotas!" Gruño Erza.

"L-Lo sentimos…" Dijeron al mismo tiempo el gato y los magos.

"Vaya…"

"Que problema…"

"Sabía que pasaría esto"

"¡¿Qué han hecho?! ¡De nuevo tendremos que pagar esto!" Todos dejaron de hablar cuando el maestro del gremio llego con ellos, y su cara solo se puede describir como la de alguien que o quiere matar a alguien o planea cometer sepppuku.

"¿Qué hacemos? Tendremos que hacer sonar esta campana en la noche buena" Dijo con preocupación Lisanna.

"Aunque ya la hicimos sonar hace rato…" Comento Mirajane.

"¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Arréglenla de una vez!" Ordeno Erza con voz de demonio de ultratumba. "Vamos a dividir el trabajo, debemos conseguir hacerlo…"

"Ngh… D-Duele…"

Todos se congelaron cuando ese gemido de dolor se escuchó por debajo de la campana. Natsu y Gray sentían que el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo. Habían aplastado a alguien! Erza va a matarlos, revivirlos y volverlos a matar! Sus peleas nunca antes han involucrado a terceros, siempre se fijaron de que no molestaran demasiado a los demás, pero ahora… alguien salió lastimado por una pelea. Happy tampoco estaba contento, su _pequeña_ broma termino como algo grave.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¡N-Naruto-kun! ¡Resiste! ¡Te sacaremos de ahí!" Lucy grito al cielo tratando de empujar la campana.

Ahora sí, absolutamente todos se alarmaron, pero que lastimar a alguien es malo, pero lastimar a un niño fue peor! Erza con su fuerza sobre-humana levanto con una mano la enorme campana, preocupación en sus ojos café.

Ahí tendido en el suelo, con unos escombros sobre su cuerpo, Naruto esta con un brazo que _no_ debe esta doblado de _esa_ forma. Sangre goteando de su frente, una que otra contusión en su cuerpo. Todos jadearon cuando este no se movía.

"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Vamos, quédate con nosotros! ¡Naruto-kun!" Mirajane se moría de miedo por el bienestar del rubio. Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor para ver lo sucedido. Wendy reacciono rápido y comenzó un tratamiento de emergencia.

Ni Gray ni Natsu se han movido de su lugar, ambos aun congelados en estado de shock.

"¡Mira! ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital! ¡Rápido!" Todos los miembros del gremio corrieron en auxilio del rubio, sin embargo, todos saben que pasa cuando se toca al rubio, ya con tres accidentes de congelamiento todos saben bien que, si no eres de la confianza del niño no puedes tener contacto con él.

Erza fue quien tomo al rubio entre sus brazos y lo cargo, seguido de una carrera hacia el hospital de Magnolia. Los demás miembros pisándole los talones.

Solo Natsu, Happy y Gray se quedaron en su lugar aun en estado de shock. Por la mente del azabache aun no pasa lo que acaba de pasar. Hubieran seguido ahí de no ser por Mirajane que llego con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo los tres todavía aquí?! ¡Gray ve con Naruto-kun ahora mismo!" Grito la maga.

Los dos magos más el gato reaccionaron. Gray fue el primero en salir corriendo de la Cathedral, una mirada de miedo y pánico visible por toda su cara.

" _¡…Naruto!"_

* * *

" _¿…Dónde estoy? Donde…"_ Lo primero que Naruto sintió fue un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, se sentía como si su cabeza palpitara, no podía pensar claramente, intento abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Después de un rato de intentar abrir los ojos intuyo que algo estaba mal con él, trato de mover su mano pero apenas lo intento un hormigueo desagradable lo invadió.

" _..Está despertando"_

" _Oh gracias a dios"_

" _¡Shh! Está abriendo los ojos…"_

Siluetas borrosas fue lo primero que el rubio distinguió; una mancha negra junto a otra blanca se sobresalían de ese espacio celeste. Tardo un poco en adaptarse a la luz del lugar, las manchas borrosas blancas y negras eran en realidad Mirajane y Gray.

* * *

 **Terminado la primera parte.**

 **Próxima parte: 1 de Enero! Año nuevo!**

 **Felices fiestas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mil disculpas mis lectores!**

 **Esta parte se supone que sería mostrada en año nuevo, no tengo que explicar nada, pero esa no es excusa para no cumplir con lo que dije.**

 **Un momentico…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por qué me disculpo?**

 **Las casas animadoras de anime de vez en cuando hacen esperar una o dos semanas para darnos un nuevo capítulo de nuestro anime favorito…**

 **Entonces porque yo no hago lo mismo? Yo también tengo mi vida, una hecha mierda por cierto, pero una vida al final…**

 **Bueno, no importa. Ya está la siguiente parte**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **"Especial de Navidad"**

 **Parte II: Feliz Navidad**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

"¿…Dónde estoy? Donde…" _Lo primero que Naruto sintió fue un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, se sentía como si su cabeza palpitara, no podía pensar claramente, intento abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Después de un rato de intentar abrir los ojos intuyo que algo estaba mal con él, trato de mover su mano pero apenas lo intento un hormigueo desagradable lo invadió._

"..Está despertando"

"Oh gracias a dios"

"¡Shh! Está abriendo los ojos…"

 _Siluetas borrosas fue lo primero que el rubio distinguió; una mancha negra junto a otra blanca se sobresalían de ese espacio celeste. Tardo un poco en adaptarse a la luz del lugar, las manchas borrosas blancas y negras eran en realidad Mirajane y Gray._

 **Actualmente.**

"¿Cómo te sientes Naruto?" Mirajane fue la primera en hablar.

"Mirajane…" con cansancio, el rubio llevo su mano a sus ojos para taparlos de esa esta luz. "Que… ¿Qué me… paso?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Ahora fue Gray quien pregunto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, no se había dado cuenta, pero… porque no puede mover su brazo izquierdo? Lo último que recuerda fue; a claro, una campana le cayó encima. Viendo más detenidamente a la pareja, Mirajane se ve bastante preocupada, Gray esta como si se hubiera enfrentado a Gildarts, Erza, Laxus y al maestro Makarov al mismo tiempo. Movió sus ojos hacia su brazo, como pensaba. Esta roto, bueno pudo ser peor.

"Ah… cierto, una campana me cayó encima, increíble" Dijo con él con sarcasmo. Pero luego, como antes, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. "¡¿En qué fecha estamos?! Ay"

"¡Ahh! ¡No debes moverte tanto Naruto-kun! ¡Aun estas lastimado!"

"¡Olvida eso!" Su grito sorprendió a los magos. "¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?!

"¿Huh?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

¡¿En qué año, mes, día, hora, minuto, segundo y cuantas rotaciones ha hecho el planeta desde que caí inconsciente?!"

"Eh…"

"B-bueno… el planeta ha dado… uh… los segundos… Tss necesito una calculadora… umm… creo que el planeta ha dado" Las incoherencias de Mira fueron paradas por Gray, que puso su mano sobre la de la albina para calmarla, y de paso guardar la calculadora que quien sabe de dónde salió.

"Han pasado dos a tres horas, ya es de noche" Dijo Gray.

"Eso significa…"

"¿Huh? ¿Paso algo?"

Naruto sonrió como si hubiera recibido la mejor noticia de su vida. "¡Significa que aún es navidad ¿Verdad?!

"Uh… si"

"¡Yokattaaaahhh!" Naruto lloro lágrimas estilo anime de alivio. Su navidad aún existe!

"Pero no puedes irte hasta dentro de una o dos semanas, tendrás que venir continuamente para que te revisen y hasta dentro de un mes podrás quitarte el yeso" Mirajane dijo con preocupación impregnada en sus ojos azules.

Ah, el sonido de un corazón roto se puede escuchar claramente. Alguien llamo a un aguafiestas?

"También tuviste suerte de estar vivo, el golpe en tu cabeza fue muy fuerte, el doctor dijo que es un milagro que sigas vivo y es una locura que estés despierto en este momento, pero supongo que tiene algo que ver con ese zorro ¿Me equivoco?" Pregunto Gray seriamente.

 ** _"Por supuesto, ningún Jinchūriki mío sería tan débil como para morir por algo tan estúpido como una campana, sería un insulto. Además tu sangre Uzumaki también es un factor a tener en cuenta…"_** La voz del Zorro de Nueve colas se escuchó en sus mentes. Comunicándose a través de vía mental.

"¿Fue usted quien aceleró la curación de Naruto-kun, Kurama-kun?" Pregunto Mirajane.

 ** _"Ya te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma mujer. En parte, su sangre Uzumaki fue la que lo salvo"_**

"¿Puedes explicarlo? Aun no entiendo todo eso sobre clanes ninja y sobre su mundo" Dijo Gray suspirando agotado.

 ** _"Los Uzumaki poseen poderosas fuerzas vitales, que les otorga una longevidad increíble. Esta vitalidad también les permite recuperarse de lesiones y agotamiento en cortos periodos de tiempo. Sumándole mi Curación Acelerada, este mocoso prácticamente, puede llegar hasta vivir más de los cien año y todavía verse como si fuera solo un adulto viejo"_**

"Me siento un poco celosa… Pero es un alivio, ¿crees que puedes moverte Naruto-kun?"

"Un…"

 ** _"Ni lo intentes, esa cosa golpeo tu cabeza. Puedo arreglar heridas como un brazo roto fácilmente, pero aquí estamos hablando de tu cerebro, ¿Quieres quedar como un vegetal el resto de tu vida?"_**

"Eh… no, no quiero pero… ¡Pero yo quería ir a la fiesta en casa de Lucy-san! ¡No es justo! ¡Tou-san idiota! ¡Natsu Idiota! ¡Happy maldito, te maldigo! ¡Waaahhh!" Naruto como todo buen niño de 12 años, actúa de la forma más madura posible.

Igual que un niño mimado molesto que hace berrinche!

 ** _"¡Ya cállate mocoso! ¡Bien! ¡Hay una forma de curarte, solo cállate estúpido!"_** El enorme grito del zorro retumbo los oídos de los tres magos, peor para Naruto, que lo escucho de lleno en su cabeza.

"¿Lo hay?" Ah, parece que el niño ya dejo su berrinche

Todos escucharon al zorro suspirar. **_"Solo muérdete"_**

"¿Huh?"

"¿Morderse?"

"Oh… ¡Ohh! ¡Lo entiendo!" Naruto no espero nada, apenas termino de hablar y llevo su brazo sano hacia su boca para hincarle el diente.

"Qu… ¡Naruto no debes morderte! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!"Pregunto/ grito Gray intentando separar el brazo de la boca del rubio.

 ** _"A eso se le llama Mordida de la Cura, algunos miembros del clan son capaces de sanar sus heridas y la de los demás al morderse y consumir su Chakra, sin embargo es peligroso para el usuario debido al gran agotamiento de sus reservas de Chakra"_**

"¡Si es peligroso entonces debe dejar de hacerlo! ¡Naruto-kun para por favor!" Y la albina se unió al forcejeo con los dos magos.

Ignorando al par de adultos sobre protectores, un aura de Chakra verde rodeo a Naruto, los dos adultos lo soltaron apenas apareció. No hubo gran cambio, solo los pequeños cortes y contusiones comenzaban a desaparecer como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

"Me siento mejor…" Dijo Naruto ya completamente sanado.

 ** _"No es la primera vez que lo usas, pero por el momento eso sirvió para sanar las peores heridas"_** Dijo Kurama con aburrimiento.

"Entonces ahora si podemos ir a la fiesta ¿Verdad?" Como decirle que no a esa cara? Brillos, luces y pingüinos? Rodean a Naruto solo de pensar en salir de ese hospital del infierno mata diversión.

"Bueno… supongo que podemos irnos… pero no sé qué dirá el doctor" Dijo Gray suspirando.

"¿A quién le importa? ¡Vámonos!" Ni lo que diga un doctor podrá detener al rubio de asistir a la primera fiesta de navidad de su vida, no señor, ni muerto.

Luego de persuadir al doctor, con ayuda de una Mirajane en modo demonio por cierto, el trio de magos y un zorro obtuvieron el oh tan gran permiso para darle el alta al rubio. Vamos como si un doctor los hubiera detenido, solo debían escapar del hospital y todo se soluciona.

Pero aun si Naruto obtuvo el permiso para salir, no estaba completamente bien, el caminar se le hacía cansado, el solo estar de pie ya era suficiente para quitarle el aliento. Pero por sobre todo, sus reservas de energía se esfumaban mientas más caminaba. Kurama se lo advirtió, lo supo perfectamente, utilizar la **Mordida de la Cura** en sí mismo es mucho más exigente para su cuerpo que cuando lo usa en otras personas.

Su cansancio no paso desapercibido por los magos mayores; ambos compartieron una mirada preocupada, y Gray estuvo a punto de ofrecerse para cargar al rubio de no ser porque este se giró a verlo, como retándolo a hablar. Ya fue bastante malo que Gray se sienta culpable por haberlo, literalmente, aplastado. El rubio quiere demostrar que aun con lo sucedido, él tiene la fuerza suficiente para valerse por sí mismo, al menos por esta caminata, ya ha sobrevivido a la muerte en otras ocasiones, esta no será diferente de las anteriores.

Para borrar esa expresión de preocupación de los adultos, será mejor que el rubio piense algo rápido.

"Y… uh… ¿…Qué paso con la campana?" Era obvio para los adultos que el niño estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos contesto. Esto ya se está poniendo incomodo, dijo algo malo?

"…Erza junto a los demás fueron a repararla, es importante, esa campana tiene que ser tocada en la noche antes de navidad" Dijo Gray pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Oh ya veo. Justo como se esperaba de Erza-san" Naruto fingió ignorancia. Para el par de adultos hablar de lo ocurrido debió afectarles mucho.

Naruto se sintió mal consigo mismo por no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demonios de negro y blanco. Seguramente para ambos debió ser _traumático_ verlo en tales condiciones. Más para Gray que era más que obvio que se estaba echando la culpa para él solo. (Aunque fue culpa de Happy)

Caminaron hasta llegar a un puente para cruzar al otro lado de la calle. El agua cristalina del rio brillaba con todos los colores de las luces navideñas, dándole un toque mágico.

Fue cerca de un poste de luz que Mirajane se detuvo. Hasta aquí podía acompañarlos.

"…Lo siento chicos, pero debo regresar con Elfman y Lisanna pronto. Naruto, espero que te diviertas en la fiesta" Para el azabache y el rubio era obvio que la albina aun no deseaba irse.

"¿No puedes acompañarnos en la fiesta? Te aseguro que será divertido" Dijo el azabache. Oh que tan equivocado estaba.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo con incluir a la albina en la fiesta. Pero esta negó con la cabeza, y les dio una sonrisa cansada.

"…No puedo, recuerda que esta también será la primera navidad para Lisanna desde que regreso de Edolas, quiero estar con ella y Elfman para celebrar la navidad con mis queridos hermanos"

"Si es así… supongo que no puedo detenerte" El azabache suspiro.

El Jinchūriki de otro mundo vio a Gray y luego a Mirajane. Los dos podrían tener un poco de tiempo a solas por el momento. Después de todo solo se han estado preocupando por él. Es su culpa que los dos adultos no estén disfrutando del todo de estas fiestas.

"…Tou-san" Llamándolo mientras jalaba de su chaqueta (Que increíblemente aun lleva puesta) este volteo a verlo. "Quiero ir a _ese_ lugar, iré adelantándome. Te veré en la fiesta"

Gray no tuvo tiempo de negárselo o por lo menos decir que lo acompañaría. Naruto uso la nieve acumulada en los techos, caminos y cualquier otro lugar donde hubiera nieve para hacerse su caractestica nube de nieve para su transporte.

Naruto voló en su nube y se alejó de los adultos, dejándolos en un silencio incómodo.

"¿…No deberías ir tras él? Aún está débil" Dijo Mirajane, aunque honestamente esperaba que el mago de hielo no se fuera a ningún lado.

"Tiene a ese zorro cuidándolo. Si algo le pasa el zorro responderá a mí y creo que un abrigo de piel de zorro me quedaría increíble" Respondió el Devil Slayer. Él tampoco quería alejarse de la albina. Y aunque la seguridad del rubio es su prioridad en la mayoría de las cosas. Este pequeño momento a solas con la albina debía agradecérselo. _"Sera mejor que le consiga un muy buen regalo a ese pequeño diablillo"_

Rio entre diente, ganando una mirada confusa de Mirajane.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada… nada de nada"

"Está bien…"

Las calles de magnolia estaban curiosamente en silencio, salvo por las parejas que salían a dar un paseo o a perros ladrando. Si uno agudiza su oído se podían escuchar las risas en las casas de los alrededores. A pesar de lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, Gray aprovecharía el poco tiempo que le queda junto a la Demonio de Fairy Tail.

Mira movió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. "Creo que debería irme pronto… Espero que te diviertas en la fiesta Gray… ¡Y más te vale que cuides de Naruto-kun y lo reprendas por irse así sabiendo que su condición no es la mejor por ahora!" Dijo señalándolo acusadamente.

Gray rio por la preocupación de Mira, siempre siendo la "Madre" cuando de sus seres queridos y su condición física se trataba. "No te preocupes, será severamente castigado. Creo que no comerá ramen, ni helado, ni costillitas de cerdo al horno, ni costillitas a la barbacoa, ni hamburguesas, ni papas fritas, ni pollo frito…"

"Tranquilo Gray, ¿Quieres castigarlo o matarlo de hambre?"

"Mmmm… ¿Por qué no las dos cosas?"

"Jejeje Tonto" Mira lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro. Vio un reloj en una tienda cercana, y solo para comprobar saco su Compact Communications Lacrima (Los celulares en el mundo de Fairy Tail) para ver la hora. "…Ara~ Ara ~ se me esta haciendo tarde, debería irme ya…"

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse pero una fuerte mano la tomo de la muñeca. Deteniéndola, se giró para ver al azabache y este estaba con los ojos oscurecidos por su cabello.

"…Espera Mira-chan" La voz de Gray sonaba más ronca que su usual voz. "Con todo lo que paso hoy, no he tenido tiempo para esto pero… ¿Puedo monopolizarte solo un poco? Lamento ser egoísta pero esto es importante"

Mira no dijo nada, solo dejo que el azabache guiara el camino. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a una parte recóndita de la cuidad, donde casi no había nada de gente, pero los árboles y las barandas estaban hermosamente decoradas, frente a ellos los canales que van por toda Magnolia brillaban con las luces de las casas, las decoraciones y por sobre todo, iluminadas por el cielo estrellado, donde se podía ver una hermosa luna llena reflejada en el agua.

"¡E-Es tan hermoso!" Mira dijo llevando una mano a su boca. Reposando su peso en la barandilla para ver el paisaje mejor.

"¿Verdad? No tuve tiempo de darte tu obsequio, y esto no es para maquillarlo pero… aquí" Gray busco en su bolsillo, sacando una cajita negra.

Mira contuvo la respiración. Como si el tiempo fuera en cámara lenta. Gray abrió la cajita, rebelando un hermoso collar. Un collar con una piedra en forma de gota o lágrima de color rosa, rodeada por unas curvas de plata con un diseño parecido a una clave de sol adornada con pequeñas joyas. Junto con una hermosa cadena.

"¿Qué… Que es esto?"

"Este es tu presente actual"

"¿Eh? P-Pero esto es…"

"Está bien, lo pondré por ti…"

 _Ba-bump…_

Gray se colocó detrás de Mirajane, mientras esta recogía su cabello para que este no le estorbara. Agradecía que no podía ver su rostro, porque seguramente estaría más roja que el cabello de Erza.

 _Ba-bump…_

Una vez puesto el collar, Gray abrazo a Mira desde atrás. El corazón de la albina casi se sale de su cuerpo, pero se acostumbró con el tiempo. Ellos no son desconocidos, son familia. Como todos en el gremio, o tal vez… algo más.

"Mira-chan…" Su voz cosquilleo su oído, contrario a lo que el azabache debería ser, su aliento estaba caliente.

"¿G… G-Gray?"

"Sabes… Nunca ame realmente a alguien antes pero…" Su susurro y su voz ronca cautivaban a la albina. "Mira-chan… yo… Te amo, de verdad…"

Mira se giró a encararlo, ella estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban con pequeñas lagrimas que querías salir. Esas palabras, siempre quiso escucharlas de la boca del hombre a quien ella ama. Gray lo dijo! En serio lo dijo! Se sentía tan orgullosa del azabache, por haber superado sus miedos y traumas, esas pequeñas palabras que para Gray significaban maldecir a alguien querido por fin podía decirlas sin miedo a la _muerte._

"¿Puedo?" Pregunto Gray tomando por la barbilla a Mira, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba.

El corazón de Gray comenzó a acelerarse, las mejillas de Mira si es posible se sintieron aún más calientes. Gray se encontró comenzando a inclinarse, deseando esos labios para él solo. La mano de Mira sostuvo la de Gray, y acaricio los nudillos con la yema del dedo angular. Ambos estaban nerviosos pero… No importaba ya.

Mira envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Gray, apretándolo desesperadamente. "Por supuesto que puedes, adelante" Sus ojos se entrecerraron, ya que amenazaban con desbordarse con lágrimas.

Gray devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía bien estar envuelto en esos brazos calientes, demasiado caliente para alguien con piel normalmente fría debido a su magia. Las barreras de hielo que por años había mantenido para hacer que nadie se acercara demasiado comenzaban a derretirse por el calor que le daba Mira.

Se inclinó lentamente, y vio como los parpados de la Demonio caían a la deriva hacia abajo. Gray susurro. "Mi linda Princesa Demonio"

Los ojos de Mira se agrandaron ante las palabras entrecortadas, avergonzada de escucharlos y se sorprendió por la cantidad de ternura en como dijo el apodo cariñoso. Un segundo más tarde, los labios fríos y agrietados ligeramente presionaron los suyos. Fue un beso suave, no de pasión, sino una lleno de amor y ternura, protección y suavidad.

A medida que sus labios se detuvieron, los dedos de Gray se deslizaron fuera de la barbilla de Mirajane, hacia su línea de la mandíbula, y para la parte posterior de su cuello. Puso a Mira sólo un poco más cerca, ahuecando la base de la cabeza. A continuación, el otro brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cuerpo y lo envuelve alrededor de la cintura de la albina.

Si alguien pasase por ahí, solo podrían ver dos siluetas unidas por los brazos del otro.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo en los brazos del otro, se separaron, Mira estaba locamente sonrojada, incluso Gray tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero no tardaron en envolverse con el cariño del otro.

"Eso fue… Mágico" Dijo en voz baja Mira.

"Me alegra eso. Estoy feliz" Dijo Gray jalando a Mira y sentándola en una banca cercana. Se quedaron ahí en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

"Sabes…" Comenzó a hablar Gray.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Ese collar…" Dijo señalando la joyería en el cuello de la albina. "Lo conseguí porque me pareció que en ti se vería hermoso y también…" El Caza demonios tomo una mirada de cerca de su querida demonio. Admirando como casi, _casi_ parecía que la piedra brillaba por si sola. "…Por su significado"

Mira parpadeo una vez, dos veces. Se rio un poco porque no entendía nada. A que se refería con eso? Las piedras tienen significado?

"¿Sabes qué tipo de piedra es esa?"

"Um… No, no lo sé. Ilumíname"

"Es un Cuarzo Rosa"

Mira llevo ambas manos y tomo entre sus dedos la joyería de su cuello. Admiro la piedra por un minuto, para luego ver al mago de hielo con confusión. Se supone que debía saber su significado? Para estar segura preguntaría. "¿Y cuál es su significado?"

"Es la piedra más adecuada para estimular el amor a todos los niveles" Los ojos de Mira se agrandaron en incredulidad. Esa piedra tiene un significado tan profundo?

"¿El amor?"

"Si, ya que es la piedra del amor incondicional y la paz infinita, nos enseña la verdadera esencia del amor, nos ayuda a expresar las emociones que tenemos guardadas y, sobre todo, atrae auto-amor, ya que es fundamental amarse para saber amar a los demás" Mientras hablaba, Mira ponía extrema atención, escuchar al azabache hablando del amor es algo que no se escucha normalmente.

"Nos enseña el poder del perdón y la reorganización de los patrones del corazón, indispensables para amarse a sí mismo y disuelve las cargas del corazón que reprimen la capacidad del corazón para dar y recibir. Entre sus propiedades mágicas se encuentran las de promover la paz, la felicidad y la fidelidad en las relaciones establecidas. Promueve la confianza y la armonía en las relaciones existentes, transmutando las energías negativas en energías amorosas. Es una piedra ideal para desarrollar la empatía y la sensibilidad, estemos preparados para los cambios necesarios y potenciamos nuestras afirmaciones positivas"

"Es increíble como una sola piedra puede tener tal significado…" Mira sonrió agradecida y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Estoy tan feliz por esto Gray, Gracias. Es un regalo muy hermoso"

"Lo hice pensando solo en ti" Ahora parecía avergonzado, evito la mirada de la albina y se rasco la parte posterior del cabello.

Mira rio, se veía tan lindo avergonzado, le encantaría molestarlo un poco más y compartir esta noche juntos pero era inevitable. Y Gray lo sabía.

"Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero…" No quería terminar esa oración.

"Ambos tenemos compromisos con nuestros amigos, no hay que decepcionarlos" Dijo la albina poniéndose de pie.

"Podrían entender, solo tendríamos que explicarles"

"Lo se… pero será la primera navidad con mi hermana que creía muerta, además tú también tienes a alguien que quiere celebrar la navidad contigo, no decepciones a Naruto-kun Gray o me voy a enfadar"

"Ajaja si es cierto… bueno, ¿Te acompaño una parte del camino?" Dijo poniéndose de pie y presentar su brazo.

"Por supuesto" Entrelazo sus brazos y esta se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla. Sonrieron el uno al otro y emprendieron su camino a sus respectivas fiestas.

* * *

Mientras al otro lado de Magnolia. Muy lejos en medio del Bosque del Este. En medio de esa oscuridad y los sonidos de la naturales. Las pequeñas luces de luciérnagas iluminaban ese oscuro bosque. Dándole un aspecto mágico a la naturaleza. Pero en medio de esa oscuridad nocturna. Una sola luz blanca podía ser vista desde lo lejos.

Naruto estaba en medio caminando lentamente hacia la luz blanca.

Estaba de pie en el borde de un claro que estaba completamente rodeado de grandes árboles, aparte de la ruta por la que había llegado a ella, a las afueras había parterres construidos en un círculo completo alrededor de ella llena de una mezcla de flores azules y blancas. Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó la atención del mago de hielo menor aturdido era la estatua en el centro, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sintió que sus piernas temblaban como siempre lo hacen cuando se encontró mirando el rostro de Minato y Kushina.

Estatuas de su padre y se madre biológicos hechos de un material plateado-azul que le recordaba al cristal o al hielo…

Minato estaba abrazando a Kushina, y en los brazos de esta, había la estatua de un bebe que tenía marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Alrededor de la base de la estatua era un pequeño campo de rosas, claramente artificiales y hechas del mismo reluciente, material plateado-azul que la estatua y Naruto recordaba que se habían hecho para parecerse al ataque que Ultear uso en él hace tiempo

Ice Make: Rose Krone.

Tanto la estatua como el campo de rosas artificiales desprendían una leve luz blanquecina. Juntando todo desde lo lejos se podía ver un punto blanco brillante.

Este es el lugar donde Naruto podía venir y hablar con sus padres, metafóricamente claro. Gray había sido el que había hecho la estatua, junto a otros compañeros. Un lugar donde podía venir a reflexionar, meditar, recordar los pocos momentos que compartió junto a sus padres biológicos. Esta estatua era algo así como la tumba, sus padres puede que nunca hayan pisado la tierra de Earth-Land. Pero eso no quiere decir que Naruto no podía tener una tumba para sus difuntos padres.

Naruto se arrodillo frente a la estatua. Dejo sobre la base de la estatua un ramo de flores que había traído. "Tou-chan… Kaa-chan… Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vine a visitarlos. Pido disculpas por eso…"

"Prometo venir más seguido, como siempre he hecho antes. Vengo a hablar de las cosas que me pasan, porque a ustedes les gustara saber cómo estoy ¿Verdad?" Sonrió de lado con tristeza. "Hoy casi muero saben… si, casi muero por tercera vez y apenas estoy terminando el año…"

El silencio se apodero del momento. En ese momento Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a los padres que creyó que lo habían abandonado. Pero después de escuchar la verdad directamente de ellos sintió que podía confiar en ellos y aceptar el amor incondicional que le tuvieron. Claro, estuvo enojado con Kurama por mucho tiempo. Pero eso no destruyo la amistad que tiene con el zorro, de hecho, se hizo más fuerte.

Naruto suspiro, viendo su aliento salir por su boca como neblina. Se puso de pie y admiro la estatua una vez más. Siempre estaría agradecido con Gray por este lugar especial. Estaba triste, pero no lloraría. Había pasado un montón de años llorando por lo que había perdido, por lo que nunca tuvo, por todo lo sucedido en su infancia. No es que sea muy viejo todavía pero…

Siempre se mantenían esos recuerdos horribles, todo antes de conocer a Gray y Fairy Tail era en su mayoría desagradable. Suspiro mientras trataba de recordar la cara de ambos, habido pasado ya mucho tiempo, pero viendo la estatua, solo tenía que añadir un poco de color rojo y amarillo para recordarlos.

"Siempre tuve miedo… me asustaba saber que no tenía miedo. Desde que conocía Kaguya, nadie me daba miedo. Nadie podía compararse a Kaguya, y aun nadie se compara. Pero viviendo en Fairy Tail aprendí a tener miedo otra vez, de buenas y malas formas. Las emociones que perdí hace tiempo regresaron con el paso del tiempo. Aun lamento mostrarles lo peor de mí cuando nos conocimos… Tou-chan a ti te golpee, Kaa-chan a ti te llame bruja loca… no fue la mejor forma de conocerlos. Porque yo los odiaba, odiaba lo que me hicieron… pero aprendí que todo pasa por una razón. Ser un Jinchūriki no fue la excepción. Agradezco en lo que me convirtieron, de no ser por eso yo… no hubiera conocido a personas increíbles…" Erza vino a su mente.

"Personas amables…" Makarov saludándolo después.

"Personas divertidas y fuertes…" Happy y Naruto estaban jugando bromas a otros miembros. Natsu y Naruto estaban pescando en el lago del bosque del este.

"Personas inteligentes…" Lucy, Levy y Naruto estaban leyendo un libro, y molestaban a la rubia para que le mostraran su novela.

"Todos ellos son increíbles, no pude pedir mejor familia que esa…" Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban junto a él.

"Y por último… los que se encargaron de cuidarme cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo…" Gray, Mirajane y Naruto estaban riendo juntos bajo la lluvia, Gray tratando de mantenerlos secos usando su gabardina como paraguas.

Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla.

 _"E incluso quien estuvo a mi lado desde mi nacimiento…"_ Un pequeño Naruto estaba abrazando la nariz de Kurama tanto como sus pequeñas manos podían estirarse. _"Todo eso fue gracias a ustedes… realmente gracias…"_

Todo se mantuvo silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del viento moviendo los árboles, el sonido de los grillos daban una sensación de reflexión. Pero de repente, se escuchó el crujido de ramas rompiéndose. Naruto activo sus ojos blancos para inspeccionar el lugar. Lo que vio le sorprendió, pero se relajó al saber que era alguien conocido. Sus ojos regresaron a ser los azules normales. Ahora solo esperaría a que este individuo llegara a su posición.

"Sinceramente… no esperaba que vinieras, Erza-san se pondrá feliz de verte…." Dijo Naruto sin voltear a ver al invitado. "…Arándano-san"

Jellal suspiro cansado. Esto _no_ era lo que esperaba oír del rubio. "No sé porque aun sigues llamándome así. Solo vine porque esta luz me llamo la atención"

"¿Creíste que era algo relacionado con Zeref-san otra vez? Deberías dejar de obsesionarte con ese tipo por un rato, de lo contrario pensare que es Zeref-san el que te gusta y no Erza-san"

"Yo NO estoy obsesionado con Zeref. De cualquier forma, ¿Qué haces aquí, en medio del bosque solo?" Pregunto acercándose hasta quedar al lado del rubio. Observando la estatua.

"Solo vine a ver la tumba de mis padres…" Dijo Naruto con sinceridad.

"¿Ellos con tus padres? Que tonta pregunta, acabas de decirme que es la tumba de tus padres… De todos modos, es una tumba bastante vistosa. Las rosas me recuerdan al Rose Krone de Ultear…" Dijo recordando a la mujer que lo controlo tiempo atrás.

"De hecho Gray hiso esas rosas pensando en Ultear"

"Ya veo… ¿Los extrañas?"

"Abecés, normalmente tengo mi mente metida en otras cosas y no vengo a este lugar. Supongo que si los extraño, ningún hijo puede odiar a sus padres realmente… aprendí eso en Fairy Tail"

"Yo no conocí a mis padres, así que no sé cómo sentirme respecto a ellos… ¿Los amas tanto como a tu padre adoptivo?"

"Si… ellos murieron por mí. Mi padre y mi madre salvaron a mi aldea natal de Kurama cuando nací. Me protegieron… pudo haber sido solo un segundo… Pero en ese instante, me dejaron tanto… su amor y… _A Kurama…"_ La mirada nostálgica de Naruto no paso desapercibida por el peli azul.

"Eso es bueno…" Dijo dando media vuelta.

"Creo que deberías ir a donde esta Erza-san, le alegrara verte, lo aseguro"

"No estoy muy seguro… tal vez le arruine su navidad y también-"

"¡Claro! Porque todo sobre ti es sombrío y oscuro ¿Verdad?" Dijo con sarcasmo. "Solo ve, como mínimo deséale feliz navidad"

"Supongo que eso are, por lo menos…" El peli azul comenzó a alejarse. Y Naruto volvió a ver la estatua.

Paso un minuto de silencio y Naruto pensó que ya debería irse. Pero el sonido de pisadas llamó su atención.

"¿Puedes decirme en donde esta Erza? No creo que este en su gremio…" Pregunto Jellal rascándose la cabeza.

El Jinchūriki rio entre dientes. "En casa de Lucy, ellos tendrían que estar ahí por ahora"

"Vale, gracias" Ahora se fue corriendo. Dejando en silencio a Naruto otra vez.

Naruto se puso de pie y se estiro los brazos. Levanto su vista y en el cielo paso una estrella fugaz. Levanto su mano derecha y en segundos creo una nube de nieve. Se subió a ella y

"Um…Naruto…"llamo Jellal sumamente avergonzado.

Una vena se marcó en la cabeza del rubio. "¿Si?"

"Uh… ¿Dónde queda la casa de Lucy?"

"Ahh (Suspiro) sube, me dirigía hacia allí de todos modos" Dijo con irritación.

El peli azul obedeció y monto la nube de nieve. Espero por un segundo. "¿Ya nos vamos?"

"…" Naruto quería matarlo, en serio quería matarlo.

* * *

Naruto junto a Jellal se dirigían a la casa de Lucy para celebrar la navidad. Al principio Naruto estaba súper emocionado y volaba su nube lo más rápido posible, pero debido a su frágil condición tuvo que tomarse su tiempo. Al llegar a la casa, este le dijo a Jellal que esperara afuera y que sería como su regalo para Erza. El peli azul acepto con escepticismo. Pero acepto al final. Al entrar en la casa no creyó lo que vio.

Un par de horas antes.

Lucy y sus amigos reciben la Navidad en su departamento con una fiesta. Al comienzo, la maga esta disgustada pero se incorpora a sus compañeros quienes toman unas cuantas copas de alcohol, pasando un tiempo, las chicas están ebrias de tanto tomar mientas los chicos las observan aterrados. Erza y Charles se tornan con una personalidad más agresiva, Lucy y Levy están más alegres de lo normal mientras que Juvia ahoga sus penas llorando, así como Wendy se encuentra mareada de tanto alcohol. Natsu y Gray quieren escapar pero Erza los detiene con una espada exigiendo que le den más bebida, Charles utiliza a Happy y Panther Lily como sus caballos para andar por el departamento, así como Levy ebria molesta a Gajeel con su peinado. Por parte de Natsu y Lucy así como Gray y Juvia se encuentran románticos dándose abrazos, al ver esto, Erza se molesta ya que se siente rechazada y sola así que para poner fin a todo propone a todos jugar al Juego del Maestro de Gremio. Éste consiste en sacar un palillo al mismo tiempo, los cuales tienen grabado un número y un símbolo de maestro y quien lo saque podrá dar órdenes absolutas a los demás, por ejemplo, "número 5 golpea a número 8".

El juego comienza, y los muchachos se encuentran aterrados por el tipo de órdenes que podrán darse mientas que las chicas al estar ebrias les parece algo divertido. Erza consigue sacar el símbolo del maestro y es la primera en dar una orden, siendo ésta desnudar al número 7: Gajeel. El mago cumple el reto asombrado a todos, de esta manera las chicas vuelven en sí y es cuando comienzan a asustarse también pidiendo a Erza que se detenga, sin embargo ella no hace caso y da comienzo al siguiente turno. Lucy es ahora la maestra y ordena al número 3 (Levy) y 5 (Juvia) a darse la mano, Erza la regaña por ser una orden muy suave ya que éstas deben divertir a los jóvenes así que ella misma cambia el juego, ordenando al númer tocar los pechos de la maestra Lucy. Levy y Juvia lo hacen e intentan consolar a Lucy diciéndole que son mujeres y que peor sería si fueran hombres. Al hacerlo por poco tiempo, Erza vuelve a regañarlas diciéndole que las reglas deben durar un minuto, asustando a Wendy por ello.

Ahora, el maestro es Happy y ordena al número 3 golpear el trasero del número 10, al oír esto Erza se alegra por ser una buena orden y, al instante, Natsu golpea a Gajeel, para terror de Lucy. Wendy pide al 2 y al 6 mirarse a los ojos por un minuto, Levy y Gray se alegran de ser una orden bastante normal, a continuación Levy ordena a Gray y Lucy darse un abrazo, al ver estas escenas Juvia piensa que tiene muy mala suerte al no poder interactuar con su amado. Nuevamente Erza es la maestra y piensa desquitarse por las anteriores ordenes aburridas, pidiendo al número 5 bailar desnudo tocando este castigo a Natsu quien lo cumple al instante. Dos veces seguidas, Erza vuelve a tener suerte y esta vez Wendy le suplica que no desnude a nadie, sin embargo la maga no acepta su pedido, ordenando a Gray a quitarse todas sus ropas y gritar el nombre de su amada, él entonces exclama a su maestra Ur y Juvia afirma que eso fue una decepción amorosa. Wendy y Charles deben vestir unas ropas de criada con colas de perrito y aullar mientras que Juvia debe ir de compras en ropa interior, así mismo, Levy es castigada al tirar su ropa interior por la ventana. Los castigos continúan, siendo ahora el turno de Happy y Patherlily quienes deben besarse, Lucy tienen ahora tiene mala suerte ya que debe sufrir un castigo en el cual una vela se derrite en su espalda mientras grita que se siente bien. Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se meten en una tina con agua caliente mientras Lucy y Charles salen a vender velas a la ciudad, Juvia y Levy usan orejas de gato para ir maullando a los ciudadanos y Happy y Lily visten ropas de carnavales para dar un espectáculo.

Pasando un tiempo, los magos se encuentran agotados de tantos castigos ya que Erza ha sido la única maestra hasta ahora, en el siguiente turno, Gray consigue ser el maestro y logra ver el número de Erza, el 8, él piensa poner fin al juego y se desquita con Erza para vengar a todos pidiéndole a ella desnudarse e irse a casa, el mago de hielo supone que su compañera no lo hará y pedirá disculpas sin embargo, la maga se comienza a quitar las ropas en su totalidad. Gray intenta detenerla ya que no era su intención correrla, pero ella afirma haber sido una buena fiesta y se marcha.

Actualmente.

Lo que Naruto no se esperaba al abrir la puerta de la casa de Lucy, fue que su cara chocara contra algo suave, no, dos cosas suaves.

"¿Qué es esto?" Se preguntó tratando de tocar lo que sea que sea esa cosa suavecita.

"¡Naruto! ¡Tardaste demasiado!" Mientras que sus ojos no podían ver nada por las cosas suavecitas. Sus oídos escucharon a Gray gritándole. Empujo sea lo que sea que tapaba su vista y al ver lo que era su cara se transformó en un foco rojo brillante.

"Bueno como sea, me marcho" Dijo Erza pero se detuvo porque Naruto no se quitaba del camino. "Naruto-chan estorbas, muévete"

Naruto la miro y luego a los otros. Por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de cubrirse sus partes privadas. Pero desde la perspectiva del rubio esto es lo que pasaba. la mayoría sino todos estaban desnudos. Se veían agitados y jadeaban. Las chicas rojas como tomates y los chicos se cubrían su hombría con las caras rojas. Erza parecía molesta por algo y estaba claro que quería irse de la vivienda. Para la mente inocente del niño solo se le vino a la cabeza una cosa.

"Erza-san… ¿Otra vez intento bañarse con todos? El baño de Lucy es muy pequeño para eso…" Oh la inocencia del niño.

"Uh…" Ninguno podía decir que era lo que _realmente_ estaba pasando entre ellos.

Erza delicadamente tomo a Naruto de las axilas y lo metió a la vivienda, dejando la entrada libre para poder cumplir con la orden del Maestro Gray.

Naruto la vio confundido, pero si de algo si se dio cuenta es que la peli roja se iba. Parpadeo cuando sintió lágrimas nublando su vista. "Erza-san ya se va… quiere decir que… ¿Llegue muy tarde a la fiesta? ¿Ya se terminó…?"

Todos, si, absolutamente todos entraron en pánico cuando vieron las primeras gotas caer. Ya eran débiles cuando el niño lloraba pero ahora. Ohh ahora era peor porque en el exterior una tormenta de nieve comenzaba a formarse. En pánico estos trataron todo lo posible de calmarlo, incluida Erza.

"¡V-Vamos Naruto-kun la fiesta aún no termina, cálmate!"

"Hey mocoso te dejare tocar mi guitarra si dejas de llorar"

"Te llevare a una misión Clase S, pero por favor no llores"

"¡Lo tengo! Naruto, yo el Maestro Gray te da el puesto del Maestro del Gremio y como ultima orden te ordeno que le ordenes algo a Erza" Para sorpresa de todos, Naruto se detuvo, sorbió por la nariz y miro con sus ojos llorosos al azabache.

"¿…Una orden?"

"¡Si! ¿Qué te parece Erza?" Detrás de esa sonrisa amigable, otra siniestra se ocultaba atrás. _"Naruto se tranquilizó con eso, y si consigo que le ordene algo a Erza entonces ella no se ira desnuda a casa… dos por el precio de uno"_ Pensó diabólicamente.

"¿Tu que dices Erza?" Pregunto mirando a la pelirroja.

"Supongo que si es una orden del Maestro no puedo negarme" Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Bien Naruto, ordena lo que quieras. Eres el Maestro de Gremio ahora"

El Jinchūriki hiso un gesto pensativo, en realidad no podía pensar en niguna orden y además Jellal todavía esta esperando afeura…

 ** _"Oye mocoso, tengo una buena idea…"_** La voz de Kurama se escuchaba extraña. Como si escondiera algo.

 _"Claron, ¿Qué sugieres?"_

 ** _"… …. …"_**

Naruto sonrió como diablo, mandando escalofríos a todos. Vio la habitación y encontró una Cámara Lacrima. Camino hasta la pelirroja y le entrego la tecnología en sus manos. "La orden del Maestro es…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Ir a un hotel, tomar al primer hombre que veas y hacer una película Po********** para mañana, tengo que tener evidencia"

.

.

.

Silencio.

Silencio absoluto.

Todos quedaron blancos. Donde estaba el niño inocente que no mataría ni una mosca? Ahhh claro nunca existió, es por eso….

"Bien si es una orden del maestro… supongo que no tengo escapatoria." Erza dijo con resignación en su voz. Salió de la vivienda. Dejando a todos sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

"¡Jellal! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" se escuchó afuera de la vivienda.

Todos vieron a Naruto, que sonreía inocentemente. Luego vieron a Gray. Luego a Naruto. De nuevo a Gray. Otra vez a Naruto.

Todos pensaron simultáneamente lo mismo. _"Es el hijo de un demonio después de todo…"_

* * *

 **Holaaaaa me tarde un poco pero si ya les regale lo último de este especial que tardo mucho en avanzar. No me odien si no les gusto.**

 **Ah si... Feliz San Valentin o lo que sea...**


End file.
